It's Spring
by acchan5
Summary: Cerita ini terjadi pada suatu musim semi di Osaka. Mengunjungi neneknya adalah agenda tahunan Naruto. Tapi bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke jelas bukan bagian dari rencana. Lalu, Sakura yang berada di antara mereka, atau ia yang menghalangi Sakura? /SasuNaru and others/Boys Love/ mind to RnR?


It's Spring

Genre : Romance, Angst

*Rated : T

*Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot

Pairing: SasuNaru, SasuSaku, hints!NaruHina

*Summary :

Cerita ini terjadi pada suatu musim semi di Osaka. Mengunjungi neneknya adalah agenda tahunan Naruto. Tapi bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke jelas bukan bagian dari rencana. Lalu, Sakura yang berada di antara mereka, atau ia yang menghalangi Sakura?

Enjoy, minna-san~

Chapter 1: First Encounter

"Hai, Gaara!" Naruto melangkah ringan menghampiri teman sejak kecilnya, Gaara, yang sedang duduk pada salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu stasiun. Tas ransel besar tergantung di punggungnya. Gaara menoleh dengan senyum kecil, rambut merahnya tampak sedikit lebih pendek dari yang diingat Naruto setahun lalu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk mengunjungi Osaka setiap tahunnya. Dia kangen dengan nenek Tsunadenya, dan juga kota kelahirannya ini. Apalagi tahun ini Naruto lulus SMA, dan sudah diterima menjadi siswa di Universitas Seni Tokyo. Makin besarlah hasrat Naruto untuk pamer.

"Hai Naruto. Bagaimana kabar Bibi dan Paman?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada datar. Walau begitu, Naruto tahu kalau Gaara peduli.

"Kaasan dan Tousan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu? Mereka menyebalkan sekali akhir-akhir ini. Selalu memaksaku untuk mencari pacar. Apa-apaan itu?" gerutu Naruto kesal. Gaara menarik segaris senyum tipis.

"Baka. Mereka menghawatirkanmu tahu. Kau sudah delapan belas tahun, dan tidak pernah pacaran sekalipun," gumam Gaara.

"Ck. Tidak ada yang cocok sih. Kalau Hinata... dia menarik sih, tapi aku malah ngeri sendiri dengan orangtuanya." Naruto bergidik mengingat pengalamannya bulan lalu. Hanya ingin mengajak Hinata keluar berdua saja, orangtua dan sepupunya yang overprotektif itu sudah 'mengospek'nya. Mengerikan.

Gaara tidak menanggapi. Pemuda berambut merah itu melangkah keluar stasiun sambil memutar kunci motornya. Di belakangnya, Naruto terus saja mengeluh tentang betapa tingkah orangtuanya menjadi semakin aneh, dan keinginan mendekati Hinata yang pupus akibat kelakuan tidak masuk akal orangtua dan sepupu gadis itu. Ck.

-o-

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak makan malam?" sebuah suara merdu terdengar dari arah dapur. Sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah mendengus kesal. Lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menyahut datar, "Tidak."

Uchiha Sakura yang mendengar jawaban dingin tersebut hanya melengkungkan sebuah senyum kecut. Wajah cantiknya terlihat redup. Dengan tenang, wanita dua puluh empat tahun itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Mata hijaunya melihat sang suami yang sedang menonton televisi dengan wajah datar.

"Makanlah sebentar, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak lapar?" ucapnya lembut. Mengabaikan aura dingin Sasuke.

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi penolakan dingin itu. Sakura kembali memaksakan sebuah senyum, "Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan, Sasuke-kun. Ada jus tomat juga. Ayolah," bujuk Sakura riang.

"Kubilang tidak." Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming. Sakura menghembuskan napas pasrah diam-diam.

"Eh? Sasuke-ku—"

"Kubilang TIDAK, Haruno!" Sasuke bahkan memotong tajam ucapannya. Lelaki berambut raven itu melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya melemparkan pandangan dingin kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya diam. Telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan bantingan, dan suara deru mobil yang semakin samar.

Bukan tindakan kasar Sasuke yang menyakitinya. Sama sekali tidak. Yang paling menyakitinya adalah, fakta bahwa Sasuke masih belum mengakuinya sebagai seorang istri.

"Haruno? Kau bahkan tidak menganggapku seorang Uchiha." Sakura bergumam kecut. Sudah dua tahun seperti ini. Jika saja bisa, Sakura lebih memilih untuk pergi. Bagaimanapun juga, rasa cinta pada sang suami menahan keinginan itu.

-o-

"Yah, Naruto! Makanlah dengan benar!" Tsunade membentak kasar cucunya. Nenek tua yang masih terlihat cantik itu menatap tajam Naruto yang hanya nyengir polos.

"Hehehe... maafkan aku nenek Tsunade. Aku sedang buru-buru sih," ucap Naruto dengan tanpa dosa. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu masih saja meneruskan gaya makannya yang serampangan, sama sekali menghiraukan Tsunade yang seperti siap meledak kapan saja.

Wajar saja. Sebagai seorang anggota keluarga terpandang, sudah sejak kecil Tsunade dididik untuk berperilaku sopan. Kesopanan itu terutama jika sedang berada di depan umum dan saat makan. Walau begitu, perangai beringasnya masih tetap ada, keluar bergantian dengan sikap lembut dan pengertiannya. Jika ada yang membuat seorang Nona Tsunade menjadi serampangan seperti orang yang tidak berpendidikan, itu adalah sake dan judi.

"Hehehe... Nenek tenang saja! Aku tidak akan terseda—uhukk... uhukk!" belum selesai kalimat pembelaan kedua Naruto terlontar, pemuda itu malah benar-benar tersedak. Sambil terbatuk keras, Naruto menggapai-gapai minumannya. Si Blonde itu masih terbatuk-batuk sambil terburu-buru meneguk air dingin dari gelasnya. Sangat jauh dari kata elegan.

"Heh. Dasar baka." Dan respon Tsunade melihat penderitaan cucunya hanyalah sebuah ejekan dan seringai kepuasaan. Ck.

TING TONG

Suara bel rumah itu terdengar, menandakan ada tamu yang menunggu kedua tuan rumah. Tsunade baru akan beranjak berdiri dan membuka pintu, namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu dengan segera melompat dari kursi yang didudukinya, menyambar jaket kulitnya, dan berlari keluar dari ruang makan.

"Aku pergi dengan Gaara dulu ya!" teriak Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Tsunade diam di tempat. Urat di dahinya berkedut kesal.

"NARUTO! AKU AKAN MENGUNCIMU DI LUAR!" Teriak wanita tua itu murka.

-o-

Naruto duduk di boncengan motor Gaara. Jangan tanya kenapa. Ia datang kesini untuk berlibur, ingat? Tidak ada istilah Naruto berlibur ke Osaka dengan membawa motor Ninjanya. Tidak sebelum ia bisa menemukan cara yang ampuh untuk menjinakkan Kushina, Kaasannya.

"Hei, Gaara! Kita ini mau kemana sih?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan.

Gaara menoleh sebentar, "Menemui teman-temanku." Dan mendapat jawaban singkat bernada datar dari sahabatnya, Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan cemberut. Dia hapal tabiat Gaara. Si rambut merah itu paling tidak suka diganggu saat sedang menyetir. Alasannya? Bahaya, tentu saja.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Gaara menghentikan motornya. Naruto memandang Gaara bingung, "Hah? Kau salah tempat ya, Gaara?"

"Tidak. Cepat masuk." Jawab Gaara pendek. Pemuda itu dengan segera melepaskan helmnya, dan membuat gestur agar Naruto cepat turun.

"Kau... yakin?" Naruto melotot. "Klub malam?! Kau yakin, Gaara?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Seberandal-berandalnya Naruto, ia tidak pernah mendekati yang namanya klub malam. Kushina dan Minato bisa membunuhnya kalau sampai ketahuan. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap turun dari motor Gaara karena pandangan dingin temannya itu.

Dengan santai, Gaara memasuki klub malam yang tampak ramai itu. Heaven's Club. Naruto masih berdiri di sisi motor Gaara. Baru diparkiran saja, ia sudah melihat sepasang manusia yang sedang bercumbu di atas kap mobil. Pemuda itu bergidig ngeri. Oh astaga!

"Gaara! Hei, tunggu aku!" dengan terburu-buru, Naruto memanggil Gaara yang sudah berada di depannya. Pemuda itu segera berlari menyusul temannya memasuki klub.

Suara hingar-bingar klub menyambut Naruto dan Gaara saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam. Asap rokok mengepul pekat. Dimana-mana Naruto melihat pemandangan orang-orang yang sedang ingin menikmati 'jam malam'. Naruto sampai sedikit kesulitan berjalan saat lautan manusia di _dance floor_ menghimpitnya.

"Hai, manis! Kau mau menemani kami?" dua orang gadis yang tadinya sedang menari tiba-tiba menggelayuti Naruto. Tank top ketat dan hotpants pendek membalut tubuh mereka. dua gadis itu mengerling nakal. Harus Naruto akui mereka cantik, tapi kalau kelakuannya seperti ini sih, Naruto ngeri juga.

"Ti... tidak! Terimakasih!" tergesa-gesa Naruto menyentak tangan dua gadis itu dan langsung melangkah cepat ditengah kerumunan orang. Dilihatnya Gaara sedang duduk bersama beberapa orang lain di sebuah sofa yang ada si sudut klub dan langsung melangkah menghampiri si rambut merah. Naruto menghela napas lega. Hampir saja ia kehilangan Gaara.

"Kau meninggalkanku," kata Naruto datar saat ia sampai di sofa. Tanpa sungkan, ia mendudukkan diri di sofa sebelah teman Gaara yang berambut coklat.

"Kau lambat." Gaara tetaplah seorang yang malas berbicara panjang lebar untuk hal-hal sepele begini.

Kedatangan Naruto tampaknya menarik minat teman-teman Gaara. Segera saja mereka memandangi Naruto penuh minat.

"Temanmu Gaara? Kok aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"si rambut coklat bertanya penuh minat.

Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat. Melihat ini, Naruto berinisiatif menjelaskan, "Aku teman masa kecilnya. Aku hanya ke Osaka setahun sekali." Naruto menjelaskan dengan cengiran lebar.

"Oh? Benarkah? Hei, aku Kiba. Namamu siapa? Kau ini darimana sih?" Pemuda berambut coklat tadi, Kiba, bertanya penuh minat.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze dari Tokyo! Aku akan menajdi murid Universitas Seni Tokyo tahun ini!" jawab Naruto bangga. Kiba menaikkan alisnya.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak Universitas Osaka saja? Lebih bagus kan? Aku akan jadi muris Universitas itu tahun ini!" Kiba menyahut tak kalah bangga. Dahi Naruto berkedut mendengarnya.

"UST lebih bagus! Seni lebih baik!" sebagai orang yang keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah, tentu saja Naruto memberi pembelaan (yang sungguh menyulut pertengkaran).

"Apanya yang lebih bagus? Tentu saja—"

"Diamlah kalian!" seseorang di samping Gaara memotong jengah. Ia sudah bosan dengan debat tidak penting di depannya. Naruto dan Kiba otomatis menoleh padanya.

"Abaikan mereka, Kankuro." Gaara menengahi tenang. Pemuda itu beranjak berdiri setelah sebelumnya meletakkan gelas berisi sebuah minuman bening ke atas meja. Naruto baru menyadari keberadaan minuman-minuman di meja depannya. Walaupun begitu, Naruto ragu ia punya keberanian untuk mencobanya. Ck. Ternyata cara bergaul Gaara begini, eh?

"Gaara? Kau mau kemana?" Kankuro bertanya saat Gaara mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Toilet." Gaara menjawab singkat. Kiba memutar bola mata sementara Naruto langsung ikut beranjak mengekor langkah Gaara.

"Aku ikut, Gaara!" seru Naruto. Pemuda itu masih sempat-sempatnya memeletkan lidah mengejek kepada Kiba yang memasang raut merendahkan. Kekanakan.

-o-

Naruto menunggu di depan toilet dengan wajah bosan. Ck. Gaara lama sekali sih. Ia saja sudah selesai. Naruto bercedak.

"Gaara? Aku tinggal ya?" Naruto bertanya tanpa menunggu jawaban. Terbukti saat si kuning itu langsung pergi begitu saja. Tidak sabaran sekali.

Naruto merasakan ponsel disakunya bergetar. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di depan area toilet dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Terlihat tulisan 'Hinata chan calling' berkedip-kedip di layar. Naruto nyengir lebar. Semengerikan apapun keluarganya, Hinata tetap saja mengagumkan. Dengan semangat, ditekannya tombol '_Ok_'.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan! Kau kangen padaku ya?" godanya semangat.

"_E..eh? Ti..tidak kok, Na.. Naruto kun. Aku hanya... hanya..._" Hinata menjawab gugup. Kentara sekali sedang kebingungan. Astaga. Naruto bahkan bisa membayangkan reaksi gadis itu sekarang. Bola mata lavender yang mengerjap panik, wajah merah dengan ekspresi bingung, dan bibir yang digigit gugup. Naruto tertawa senang dalam hati. Hinata selalu manis saat digoda begini.

"Hanya apa, Hina chan? Hehehe..." Naruto tak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya.

"_Aku hanya... itu... aku... khawatir_," bisik gadis itu pelan.

"Tenang saja. Aku ini kuat. Jadi aku baik-baik sa—"

BRUK

"—ja? " Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menabrak Naruto, membuat ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya jatuh seketika. Naruto memandang kaget ponselnya yang kini tergeletak indah di lantai. Buru-buru ia mengambil benda elektronik itu. Sambungan teleponnya dengan Hinata terputus. Mungkin tadi jarinya tidak sengaja menekan tombol '_end call'_.

"Yah... Hinata chan?" gumamnya kecewa. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat penyebab terjatuhnya ponsel tersebut. Dengan cepat ia mendongak, memandang galak seorang lelaki berambut raven yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tubuh yang sedikit limbung.

"Heh kau! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong! Ponselku jatuhkan!" bentak Naruto galak. Ia memelototi lelaki raven itu.

"Apa hah? Kau membentakku bocah?" mata onyx lelaki di depannya menatap tajam. Astaga. Mata itu dingin dan suram sekali. Apalagi ditambah dengan ekspresi datar namun berbahaya. Hampir saja Naruto membungkuk meminta maaf karena takut.

'Ck. Jangan bodoh Naruto!' batinnya. "Minta maaf padaku! Kau salah, dasar pemabuk!" tuntut Naruto lagi.

"Minta maaf? Pada bocah ingusan sepertimu? Tidak akan!" lelaki itu memandang sinis. Ia sudah sedikit menegakkan badannya walau tetap saja limbung. Naruto bisa mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh di depannya. Berapa banyak yang lelaki itu minum?

"Yah! Orang mabuk sepertimu seharusnya pulang." Kali ini Naruto sudah tidak menuntut maaf lagi. Ia memperhatikan orang di depannya dengan seksama. Benar-benar mabuk.

"Mabuk? Heh. Tahu apa kau bocah? Kerjamu hanya main di klub saja," lelaki itu menjawab tidak nyambung. Ia sedikit bersandar pada dinding. Naruto baru menyadari penampilan lelaki itu sekarang. Kelihatannya ia dari golongan berada. Terlihat dari jam Gucci yang melingkari pergelangannya, serta kemeja dan celana yang terlihat bermerek. Kalau mau jujur, lelaki itu sangat tampan dengan kulit putihnya yang mulus.

"Dasar sialan! Untuk apa memaksaku menikahi wanita bodoh itu! kurang kerjaan," racau si lelaki sambil terkekeh.

"Hei, kau meracau, tuan. Sedang banyak masalah ya?" Naruto menatap simpatik. Mata lelaki itu tiba-tiba menajam.

"Brengsek!" tiba-tiba lelaki di depannya menarik kerah Naruto kasar, membuat pemuda berkulit madu itu kaget. Hei! Hei! Jangan katakan ia akan menjadi pelampiasan sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal lelaki aneh ini.

"Hei! Hei! Lepaskan aku, pemabuk bodoh!" rontanya. Mata biru itu membulat saat si raven mengangkat tangannya hendak meninju Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha san?" sebuah tangan menahan tinjuan itu. Naruto refleks menoleh ke belakang, menemukan fakta bahwa penolongnya adalah Gaara. Ia tanpa sadar menghela napas lega.

Orang yang dipanggil 'Uchiha san' oleh Gaara melepaskan kerah Naruto, lalu memandang si rambut merah. "Oh, bocah Sabaku," gumamnya.

"Kau mabuk Uchiha san." Gaara berkata datar. Si Uchiha menyipitkan mata lalu berdecih. Lelaki itu berjalan kasar melewati keduanya, sempat menabrakkan bahunya dengan bahu Naruto, dan menutup kasar pintu toilet.

Gaara memandang tidak peduli. Ia segera menarik tangan Naruto tanpa kata.

-o-

Gaara dan Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Alasan utama, karena Tsunade sudah menelepon Naruto berkali-kali, yang kesemuanya terpaksa di_reject_ oleh Naruto. Tidak mungkin ia mengangkat teleponnya? Nenek temperamen itu akan tahu kalau naruto sedang berada di klub. Naruto juga sudah jengkel karena terus-terusan diejek manja oleh Kiba karena telepon naas Tsunade itu. _Well_, sepertinya Naruto dan Kiba akan jadi teman dekat.

Perjalanan menuju rumah hening. Naruto yang kembali dibonceng Gaara sibuk berkomat-kamit memanjatkan doa agar tidak dihajar Tsunade nanti. Sedangkan Gaara... well, ia memang pendiam, kan?

Ketika sampai di depan pagar rumah Tsunade, Gaara menghentikan motornya. Naruto tetap pada posisinya, tidak mau turun. Lagi-lagi Gaara memberikannya gestur untuk segera turun.

"Gaara, antarkan aku masuk ya?" pinta Naruto memelas. Gaara menghela napas.

"Masuk sendiri. Aku malas." Gaara menjawab sekenanya.

"Yah, Gaara. Kalau aku dihajar Nenek Tsunade bagaimana?" tanyanya ngeri.

"Turun atau aku akan bilang kalau kau dari klub malam?" ancam Gaara.

Naruto meneguk ludah ngeri. Tanpa diberi tahupun Naruto yakin orangtua Gaara sudah tahu kalau putra mereka sesekali mengunjungi klub. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto turun dari motor Gaara. Pemuda itu melangkah dengan menghentak-hentak. Bahkan tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Gaara. Gaara hanya diam saja. Ia sudah menstarter motornya dan akan pulang ke rumahnya yang berada tepat di samping rumah Tsunade saat Naruto berbalik dan memanggilnya.

"Gaara? Lelaki gila yang tadi... kau kenal dia?" tanya Naruto dengan raut tertarik. Gaara mengangguk.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto lagi. Antusias.

"Teman Aniki. Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Gaara.

"Eh? Teman Sasori niisan?" Naruto tampak terkejut. Masa sih Sasori niisan punya teman gila seperti si Uchiha? Gaara mengangguk singkat dan kembali menstarter motornya. Setelah melambaikan tangan singkat kepada Naruto, bungsu Sabaku itu mengendarai motornya pulang.

Naruto kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Uchiha Sasuke. Pengucapan namanya terdengar bagus.

To Be Continue

Hai, mina san! Salam kenal semua. Acchan here~ saya newbie, dan otomatis ini ff pertama saya di fandom ini. Err.. nggak pertama juga sih. Jaman SMP dulu saya sempat publish tiga fanfic di FNI via akun lama yang sekarang entah kemana. Oh ya, saya juga mempublish FF lain di fandom sebelah (barangkali ada yang minat). Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, mina san ^^. oh ya, visit my new blog ya acchan5 . wordpress . com (spasi dihapus) Mungkin saya akan update di blog lebih dahulu. Arigatou ^^.


End file.
